No Idea
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: Carlos had no idea what he does to James


**So this is a Jarlos one-shot. It's set from James POV and 'Him' is Carlos. I wrote this while I listened to ''No Idea''. I hope you like it!**

He has no idea.

He really has no idea.

He has no idea how beautiful he is and how crazy he drives me.

If I could I would just walk up to him, wrap my strong arms around him and kiss his live out of him.

Only if I could, but I can't.

You're asking why I can't?

For three reasons;

1. He's my best friend

2. I'm pretty sure he's straight

3. I'm dating Lucy.

I sighed as my eyes followed him as he walked around the pool.

He's so cute, so adorable, so hot...

_I'll love you_

_If you ain't got nobody to love_

I sighed dreamily. How I dreamed of his arms wrapping around me, his body curling up to me, looking into his eyes and telling him I loved him and he would tell me he loved me back.

_And boy I'll adore you_

_When there's no one to adore_

He has a cute smile that would make his eyes glow.

Damn I hate it when he does that.

But at the same time, I love it.

He sat down on a stretcher and a girl started to talk to him.

I felt my heart wrench.

I don't know why I feel this way.

_And I'll show you, (ay)_

_If there's no one to show_

I should be happy a girl likes him, but I can't.

Cause it's not right.

He doesn't belong with a girl, he belongs with me.

If only he could see that.

_(Oh) And I'll know you,_

_If you want somebody to know_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Yeah._

He laughs at something the girl said and my blood starts to boil.

He just can't see it, can he?

That I like him, that I desire him... That I love him.

I would like nothing else better than to be with him.

To be his boyfriend, and wake up every morning looking into his eyes that would shine with love.

_Every time, you come around_

_You put a lightning bolt on my face_

He laughed loudly and went to hold her hand.

My head told me to just ignore it, that it was meant to be this way but my heart kept telling me it was wrong. So wrong.

What should I follow? My heart or head?

_Baby, everytime you come around_

_Boy, you take my breath away_

_And I just wanna breath until_

_I take you in_

_Cause I want you to breath until_

_You take me in_

It's unbelievable I've fallen so hard for him.

So hard I hurt myself.

I kept looking at the girl he was talking to. I couldn't tore my eyes away from the sight. She was just flirting with him right in my face. It was like she was rubbing it in. I clenched my fists and jaw. I haven't met her yet, but I already hated her.

_But the truth is_

_He has no idea, no idea_

_That I'm in here, I'm in here_

_He has no idea, no idea_

_I'm standing here._

He even has no idea I'm here.

He never looked at me one time since he's here

What is he trying to do?

Hurt me?

While congratulations, you got your wish dude! You could look at me you now.

I just scoffed and shoke my head.

What am I thinking? I have Lucy!

I don't need _him._

Ugh, who am I kidding?

_I'll kiss you_

_Whenever you wanna be kiss_

How badly I want to kiss his lips

They look so inviting and kissable

If he just knew I like him

If he just knew I have the biggest crush on him

I think this crush will never go away.

I sighed deeply again.

Why doesn't he know?

Because he can't know.

Because I'm 'In love' with Lucy.

But I'm not.

I'm in love with the boy who caught my heard since I first met him and he doesn' even know.

So why did I agree to date Lucy?

Cause I was lonely.

He just saw me as his friend and nothing else, meanwhile I wanted to be SO much more than _just_ friends. I wanted to be his boyfriend.

_Ooh I'll miss you two seconds after you leave,_

_Screaming come back to me_

_Come back to me_

_Let me please you_

_Let me see you_

My vision became blurred and that's when I noticed I was crying.

I was crying.

Crying over him.

I angrily whipped them away. I don't want to be crying over him

He clearly doesn't feel the same way as I do.

I heard his laugh and I noticed that he was sitting close to the girl he was talking to.

A little to close for my liking.

I can't believe it.

What's wrong with me?!

_Let me take that heart of yours_

_And I'll be whatever you need me to be_

_The good guy, the bad guy_

_Just tell me baby_

I growled as he he stroked her cheek.

That should be me.

He should be stroking _my_ cheek

He should be holding _my _hand

He should be telling _me _he loved _me_

_Everytime you come around_

_You put a lightning bolt on my face_

_Baby everytime you come around_

_Boy, you take my breath away_

I looked up and saw my other best friends, Kendall and Logan, laughing. Kendall was holding Logans hand and pulled him to an empty stretcher. When he sat down he pulled on Logans hand so Logan would end up in his lap. Logan blushed and Kendall kissed his cheek.

Jealousy started to boil in my stomach.

I wanted that to be him and me.

I sighed and shook my head.

Kendall and Logan looked at me and waved.

I put on a fake smile and waved back.

I was happy for them I really was.

But I would be much more happy if I was dating my guy.

_And I just wanna breath until _

_I take you in_

_Cause I want you to breath until_

_You take me in_

_But the truth is_

_He has no idea, no idea_

_That I'm in here, I'm in here_

_He has no idea, no idea_

_That I'm standing here_

_I'm standing here_

''James!'' Someone shouted. My head shot up and I saw my girlfriend Lucy walking to me. She took the empty stretcher next to me. She looked at me worried.

''Are you ok, James? You look a little pale.''

I fake-smiled at her.

''I'm fine, Luce.''

Lucy smiled back and spotted him talking to a girl

''Hey Carlos!'' She shouted. Carlos looked up from the girl he was talking to and waved to us.

I had trouble smiling but I did and waved back.

Then Carlos turned his attention back to the girl and she brought hem in for a liplock.

I felt my heart wrench.

He has no idea.

**And done! I actually feel a little bad for James. Should I write a sequel and bring them together? I'll leave that dicision to you guys :) I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
